Heaven And Hell
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Noelle Trapani had known for a long time about the truth about what Michael Corleone did for a living... she just hadn't told anyone what she knew. (Non canon after the first Godfather game)
1. Chapter 1

" _Hey, where's our drinks? Can't make a truce without a toast." Frank says joyously. Him, Carmine Rosato, Dominic and Noelle were in Richie's Tavern, Noelle suspecting that something was up. She heard footsteps behind her and grabbed a knife from behind the bar as one of Carmine's men began to strangle Frank, saying "Michael Corleone says hello!" as the other two forcefully dragged Dominic and Noelle across the floor, Noelle slashing the one across his face with the knife._

 _The one dragging Dominic had a tougher time trying to subdue him more than the one trying to keep Noelle under control. Noelle still had the knife though and fought back, biting her attacker's hand and stabbing him until he threw her against the wall, Noelle screaming out as her face collided against the wall._

" _A cop, what the fuck?!" Carmine growled, him and Richie trying to act casual as the cop walked in._

" _Hey, Rich? You opened or closed?" The cop asks before noticing that Dominic and Noelle were in trouble and pulled his revolver, Carmine ambushing him._

" _Carmine, no! No, not here!" Richie shouts as Carmine runs out the door, Dominic managing to knock his assailant down before the guy who had grabbed Noelle threw her towards Dominic, who caught her._

" _Are you alright?!" Dominic asks, checking on a bruised and bleeding Noelle._

 _The young raven haired girl was about to tell him but then sirens were heard and Dominic dragged her up the stairs with him._

 _Noelle knew where this was going and put her fears aside… the daredevil in her was bound to emerge sooner or later..._

"You're being quiet, Ellie… you alright?" Dominic says after Noelle got changed into a navy nightgown.

"Yeah, just… a bit rattled." Noelle says. Rattled didn't even began to describe how she felt right now, having seen Frank Pentangeli strangled in front of her.

She was also angered… caught in the crossfire, the words _"Michael Corleone says hello!"_ ringing through her head along with something she had overheard years ago.

" _Why do you think he kept Carlo at the mall? All this time, he knew he was gonna kill him!" Connie says to Kay before turning to Michael. "And you stood godfather to mine and Carlo's baby… you lousy cold hearted bastard!" She says through tears, Aldo lightly pulling a confused and terrified Noelle away from the door._

" _Daddy, what did she mean by that?" Noelle asks as Aldo picked her up in his arms._

" _Remember how you said you saw Carlo being bad, doing things he shouldn't? Well… he was punished for it and he's gone." Aldo says, trying to figure out the best way to explain it to Noelle… but the 8 year old looked at him and he knew she knew that from what he said that Carlo was dead..._

Was her Aunt Connie right?

Was Michael truly cold hearted and careless?

Noelle pulled her robe on and tied it closed, walking down the steps and reaching Michael's office before she was stopped by her dad.

"Hey, kiddo. Can't sleep?" Aldo says.

"Yeah, I just… I need to talk to Uncle Michael about something, then I'll settle down for the night." Noelle says, Aldo nodding and heading upstairs.

Noelle turned and knocked on the door, Michael saying it was unlocked and Noelle opened it after her right hand had stopped trembling.

"Ah, hey kiddo-" Michael says, Noelle abruptly closing the door after walking in and making him jump. "Something wrong?" He asks.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you didn't send those men after Frank and Dominic." Noelle says firmly, the voice out of her mouth not fitting with her age…

At least in Michael's opinion… gone was the innocent girl and standing there was a woman seeking the truth, much like Kay had after Carlo's murder.

"You know…" Michael says, standing up calmly. Deep down, he suspected that Noelle had known about the less legitimate side of the business he and the others had done for years and that included the murders that took place during her cousin's baptism.

"Around the time Victor was old enough to start asking where his dad was and why he was never around. Michael… I want to believe that you had nothing to do with Frank's death… hell, I want to believe he's not really gone but that's not the truth. And I can't go on believing any lie, even if you're trying to protect me." Noelle says, Michael resting his hands on her shoulders.

"I would never put you in harm's way, Noelle Adriana… I was scared to death when I found out you were there. I'm sorry about what happened but I didn't send anyone after you, Dominic or Frank." Michael says, pulling Noelle into his arms.

Noelle eventually returned to her room, climbing into her bed after slipping her robe off and lying down on her side.

She wasn't sure what to believe anymore… Michael was her family, she had known him for her entire life.

But she had also seen what he was like whenever he got angry… and she had a feeling there was something that would send him over his breaking point.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The wikia page for** _ **The Godfather**_ **series lists Sonny's date of death as 1948 but the trivia part lists it as 1951. I'm not exactly sure which one is correct so I chose 1951 to fit with this story, which is set in 1961.**

 _ **October 3rd 1951…**_

" _Heard round the world…" 4 year old Noelle says with a slight smile on her face as she was on Sonny's lap, Sonny holding her in his arms as they listened to the baseball game on the radio._

" _Days like these, you'll remember for the rest of your life, Ellie." Sonny says, kissing Noelle on her forehead as Santino Jr wandered over to them._

" _Papa, Mama said that Auntie Connie is on the phone." Santino says, Sonny carefully putting Noelle next to Santino before heading to answer the phone._

 _Noelle and Santino looked at each other after Sonny left, the two children instinctively holding each other in worry as Tom walked in and over to them._

" _Uncle Tom… where's Uncle Sonny going to? Was Carlo bad again?" Noelle asked tentatively after looking at him._

" _Carlo was… but Uncle Sonny is gonna fix things." Tom says._

" _Uncle Tom's right, Ellie… Daddy knows what he's doing." Santino says._

 _Sneaking downstairs later into the night with her curiosity overwhelming her, Noelle stopped in front of the open door that led to the foyer and saw Vito and Tom._

" _My wife is crying upstairs… I hear cars coming to the house. Consigliere of mine… I think you should tell your Don what everyone seems to know." Vito says, struggling to hold back tears._

" _They shot Sonny on the causeway… he's dead." Tom says through his tears, both jumping slightly when they heard the sharp scream and turned around, Vito immediately picking a now traumatized Noelle up into his arms as the small girl cried into him._

" _Mi dispiace, piccola. Sono così dispiaciuto." Vito said softly, his right hand rubbing up and down Noelle's back as she clung onto him and Tom leaving and finding Aldo._

 _One look at his crying daughter told Aldo what had happened._

" _She knows…" Aldo says quietly, Tom nodding._

" _I think she woke up looking for you and Sonny, thinking that one or both of you were home… we didn't know she was awake." Tom says, Aldo looking at Vito as Vito walked over to them with a worn out and eerily quiet Noelle in his arms, Noelle looking up at Aldo after she was in his arms._

" _Daddy… it never stops, does it? Uncle Sonny was only… trying to protect Auntie Connie." Noelle says as her tiny arms were wrapped around him, Aldo realising another thing._

 _Without being told who it was that had taken her uncle's life, Noelle had figured out that it was Carlo._

 _Aldo held Noelle close to him… and silently prayed that she would never remember this day…_

 **Present time…**

The snoring next to her told Noelle one thing before she opened her eyes early that morning… her dad had checked on her sometime during the night and fell asleep, just like he used to whenever she would wake up screaming for her mother after her mother was killed.

Seeing that it wasn't sunrise yet, Noelle closed her tired eyes and fell back into sleep… or at least tried to.

" _Send Fredo off to do this, send Fredo off to do that! I'm your older brother, Mike, and I was stepped over, Twice!"_

" _Fredo… you're no longer a brother, you're no longer a friend. When you see our mother, I want to know a day in advance so I won't be there."_

 _In disbelief at what she had heard, Noelle pushed the office door open after turning the handle, both brothers looking at her in shock._

" _Ellie… damn it, we didn't mean to-" Fredo says._

" _Go back upstairs, Ellie… you didn't see, you didn't hear-" Michael starts to say, trying to get her to leave but as soon as his right hand rested on her left shoulder, she backed away._

" _Don't touch me! Don't try to send me away and make me pretend that I didn't hear what I had heard!" Noelle snapped at Michael, her blue grey eyes narrowed in rage and Michael and Fredo startled at the young girl's behavior. "You don't turn against your flesh and blood… you don't outcast them from the family or make them think that they're less important than yourself, you selfish bastard! Uncle Fredo made a mistake but he was at least brave enough to admit to it… and you just want to cast him aside like he's nothing? He's your family! You don't do that to your family!" She growled in a menacing tone, shouting halfway through._

" _Michael…" Fredo says when he saw Michael reach and grab the revolver that Luca Brasi had given him, Fredo immediately stepping in front of Noelle. "She's just scared, she's just a kid… don't hurt her, please." He says._

" _She's right… she didn't hear us wrong, she knows the truth about this life, Fredo… she's known for a long time." Michael says, raising the gun up… but not at Noelle or Fredo._

 _Noelle screamed in horror as the bullet slammed into Michael's head, blood spraying onto her and Fredo and her trying to help but Fredo stopped her as Michael fell dead to the floor…_

Aldo's eyes opened and he bolted upright as Noelle shot up screaming, pulling Noelle into his arms as she clung onto him and lightly stroking her hair.

"It's okay, kiddo, it was just a bad dream." Aldo whispered as he rubbed his right hand up and down Noelle's back, her sobbing eventually calming down.

The door flung open and Noelle looked up after she and Aldo let go, Noelle immediately running to Michael and Michael caught off guard as she threw her arms around him but he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"Shh… it's okay, Ellie. It's okay, it was all just a bad dream, I'm not going anywhere, babydoll." Michael whispered, his right hand rubbing up and down Noelle's back.

But he knew from her violent trembling that his words weren't of any reassurance to the frightened teenager.

Noelle was still young in a lot of ways… but she had been through too much in her young life.


End file.
